One side of a square is $4$ centimeters long. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $4\text{ cm}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {4} + {4} + {4} + {4} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 16\text{ cm} $